We need a singer?
by xXDarkerKillXx
Summary: A Cinema Bizarre FanFiction... Pairs: Kiro/Strify and as side couple Yu/Shin... An unexpected meeting, can it end in love? Are they willing to go as far as it's needed?
1. Chapter 1

Hallo everyone, this is a one-shot about Cinema Bizarre… This story's idea came from a friend of mine **Camilla**

Thanks to: **May Dolev** & **eden** for reviewing my other Cinema Bizarre Story

Pairs: Strify/Kiro & Yu/Shin

Warning: Yaoi, boyXboy…. Don't like don't read…

Disclaim: I do not own Cinema Bizarre (I don't think anyone does XP) I do own the plot… =)

Enjoy XP

* * *

He was walking down the street and it was snowing a little. A sighed slipped out between his cold lips. The snow was squeaking under him as he kept walking. There were Christmas decorations all over the town, that didn't really help his mood. He was really annoyed.

He kicked the snow angrily and people started to avoid him. He looked down on the ground not looking where he was walking. So he didn't see the other boy there was running towards him. The other boy was running from someone not looking where he was running.

In 2 seconds they crashed together and landed on the ground. Their eyes met in confusion.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was running," one of the boys said and got on his feet. He stretched a helping hand out. The other boy grabbed it.

"It's ok, I wasn't looking either," he said and noticed the other man for the first time. Something happened in his body he couldn't explain. The boy in front of him had two-toned hair, blond in front and dark-brown in the back. He was wearing a black coat there really made him look sexy.

"Oh, my name is Strify," he said and sent him a big smile. It made him melt like ice-cream on a very hot and sunny day.

"My name… is Kiro," he said and gulped.

There was an awkward silence between them and Kiro couldn't think of anything to say. They both looked down on the ground and feeling slightly as a moron.

"I should go, I'm busy," Strify said and started to walk away. Kiros eyes followed him as he walked away. Suddenly he stopped and looked back at Kiro one more time.

'Wow he was hot, the blond hair and those blue-green eyes,' he sighed and started to run again.

* * *

Kiro got home an hour later. He was living with his 3 friends: Romeo, Shin and Yu. They all play an instrument, Romeo plays the keyboard, Yu plays the guitar, Shin the drums and Kiro the bass. All they need is a singer.

Kiro sighed as he entered the living room. All three guys were watching TV. Kiro just went straight to his room and threw himself down on the bed. It was soon dinner time but he didn't feel like eating.

When he didn't come down for dinner Shin went up to his room. He knocked on the door but didn't hear any reply.

"Hi Kiro are you ok?" Shin asked in concern for his friend. He heard a sad sigh from the other side of the door. He opened the door and walked back and sat on his bed. Shin sat down next to him and wrapped a comfortable arm around him.

"What's the matter?" He asked and tried to look into Kiros eyes. Kiro was blushing a little before answering.

"I just happened to bump into a person today and I just can't stop thinking about the person." Kiro avoided mentioning that it was a guy, because he hadn't told them that he was gay.

"Sounds like you have a crush," he said smiling. Kiro made a decision right there. He would tell them that he was gay and in love with a guy and it should be tonight or else he would probably never tell them.

After some more small talk Kiro went down for dinner with Shin. The other two was looking at us but Shin just smiled and sent Yu a special one. 'What was that for a smile?' Kiro thought and shook his head and let it go. They ate in silence.

"Guys I have something you should know about me," Kiro said seriously and blushed a little. They just looked and waited for him to continue.

"I… I'm…" he gulped "I'm gay," he finally said and looked down to avoid there looks. There was a dead silence around them. Then Yu started to laugh and Shin smiled happy at him. Romeo just looked at all three with a questioned look on his face.

"Now that we know you are gay, we have something to say too," said Yu and smiled to Shin who nodded.

Romeo was even more confused but Kiro just looked cold at them. Shin started to giggle.

"I'm bisexual and Shin is gay," said Yu and Kiro knew he wasn't finish talking.

"And we are in a relationship," he said and took Shins hand and looked at Kiro and Romeo. It was a shock for both of the boys. They both stared at them with widened eyes and open mouths. Shin kissed Yu on the cheek and blushed a little.

Romeo started to laugh, loud, and they all turned their eyes towards him.

"It's just so funny that I'm the only guy here there are straight and we live four here in this house," he said and laughed some more. They all started to laugh.

* * *

It was around 9 pm that Kiro decided to go for a walk in the park. It had been a week since he met Strify. He went out to the living room and got a little shock because Shin and Yu was making out on the couch. He was distracted because of them, that he forgot his jacket. The snow was falling peacefully down from the sky.

Then house was not fare from the park so he was there in 5 minutes. The snow was beautiful and he enjoyed looking at it. He looked up and saw that the clouds were about to disappear. Shining stars were all over the dark sky and Kiros breathing was slowly and light.

White steam came from his mouth every time he was breathing. Something caught his attention so he looked down again. Then he saw a person, he looked just like Strify. He was holding hands with a girl but the worst thing was that she was beautiful. Kiro gulped and looked at Strify again.

Then everything started to move in slow-motion. He looked closer at Strify and he was amazed over what he saw. Strify look extremely handsome the way the wind played with his hair. His hair also moved in tact with his walking. The moon was shining down on him and made his skin glow a little.

They were moving closer to each other still in slow-motion.

Strify also looked at Kiro. He couldn't stop smiling when he saw him. His eyes were so amazing in the moonlight. Strify had totally forgotten that he had a girlfriend and that he was holding her hand. The blond hair was flying slowly in the wind and he could see when he was breathing.

Their eyes met as they crossed each other. They both felt something moving in their bodies, it was almost like there was a sparkle between them. After they crossed each other they both turned their heads and looked one more time into each others' eyes.

Now was everything moving normal. Strifys girlfriend looked at him with a strange look.

"Why were you looking at him?" She asked and sat down on a bench. Strify got back to reality and looked at her.

"I don't know," he just said and sat down next to her. She looked at him in a long time.

"Are you in love with him or something?" She asked and saw him blushing and she knew she was right.

"I thought so. Ever since you met that Kiro guy you changed a lot. You keep talking about him and you have this dreaming look in your eyes every time you talk or think of him," she said and sighed.

"I'm sorry but I think we need to break up," he said a little sad.

"I know just walk after him okay," that was the last thing she said before walking away, she didn't look back. Tears were filling here eyes but she only wanted him to be happy also with another boy.

Kiro started to feel the cold and his body started to shiver. There was a silence around him but suddenly the silence was broken by footsteps in the snow. A paranoia feeling rushed over his body. He didn't know where this feeling was coming from but he started to walk faster.

The footsteps was coming closer and Kiros heartbeat started to pump faster as the person behind him was getting near. Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder. Kiro screamed and turned around. He looked into Strifys confused face.

He felt really bad because of his thoughts and acts. A deep blush was all over his face. His body was shaking from the shock and cold. Then Strify sent him a very sweet and sexy smile. This made Kiro blush even more and melt a little more inside.

The cold had made Kiro weak and his legs could suddenly not hold him up anymore. He collapsed but Strify was there to catch him before he hid the ground. Strify searched for a bench or something to sit on but of course there wasn't any nearby. Strify needed to carry him so he pick him up I bride stile and carried him to a bench.

He took his jacket of and wrapped Kiro in it. Then he searched for anything there could tell him where he lived. Luckily he had his wallet on him where there was his address. He took Kiro up in bride stile once again and started to walk towards the address.

It didn't take him long to find the house. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. A black haired guy opened the door and looked confused at them, from Strify to Kiro and back.

"We met in the park and he collapsed because of the cold and I needed to carry him home," Strify said to explain but blushed a little anyway.

The black haired guy just nodded and showed Strify the way to Kiros bedroom. Two other guys were making out on the couch and they looked at him with a very strange look as he passed them. Strify tried to ignore them. He laid Kiro carefully on the bed when he had entered his room.

"You want to stay with him until he wakes up?" the black haired guy asked, Strify just nodded and sat on the bed and looked at Kiro.

"My name is Romeo, the two guys on the couch were Yu and Shin, the black haired guy is Yu," he said as he walked to the door.

"My name is Strify."

"Yeah, I know or I could guess because he hasn't talked about anything else than you," he said and leaved the room with a smugly smile on his face. Strifys face was red as a tomato.

* * *

Kiro had slept for 4 hours and Strify hadn't left his side for one minute.

"I really think they like each other," Shin said while cuddling with Yu. The other two just nodded in agreement.

Strifys eyelid was feeling really heavy. He started to yawn and laid down next to Kiro. He looked up at Kiros face and smiled then he kissed his forehead without thinking and drifted into sleep.

Kiro was slowly waking up when he felt something on his forehead. He felt someone put their arm around his waist. He looked down and saw Strify sleeping peacefully next to him. 'Why is he in my bed next to me?' Kiro asked himself but he didn't really care as long as he was in his bed. Kiro smiled and drifted into dreamland too.

* * *

Strify woke up feeling happy and warm and then he opened his eyes and looked into another set of eyes. His own eyes widened in surprise but then he saw that it was Kiro and smiled.

"Are you feeling okay?" Strify asked with concern.

"I'm feeling fine but why are you in my bed?" Kiro asked and smiled.

"You passed out in the park and I found your address in your pocket and then I carried you home. After four hours I was getting sleepy so I laid in your bed to sleep," he answered as it was the simplest thing in the world.

Kiro smiled so much that he was worried if his face would crack. He lost control of himself when Strify sent him a VERY sexy and seducing smile. He pressed his own lips against Strifys. Strify was so shocked at first that he couldn't move. Then he figured out that he actually liked being kissed by Kiro and then kissed back.

Strify had his hands on both side of Kiro and was almost lying on top of him. He could hear Kiro moan into the kiss. Kiros hands were all over Strifys' back but he liked it. His right hand found its way under Kiros shirt. That made him moan even more.

Suddenly Kiro pulled Strify around so he was on top now. It didn't took him long to remove Strifys shirt. Strify followed Kiros initiative. Kiro bent his head down and started to lick Strifys ear. Strify screamed a little and Kiro smiled.

"I think I found your secret spot," he said and licked and bit the ear some more and moved over to the other ear.

Strify only answered with a moan and gasped. Then Kiro moved to his neck still licking and biting. Strifys nipples hardened under his touch. He kept moaning and screaming a little. He kept going down until he reached the pants. He started to open them but felt something on his head. He looked up at Strify.

"I'm sorry… but… I'm not ready to move a step further," he said and blushed deeply.

"It's okay, we will just sleep then," he said and moved up so he lied next to Strify again. He supported on his elbow and looked at Strify. He bent down and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. Strify smiled and moved so close to Kiro he could get. Kiro wrapped his arm around Strify and he fell asleep.

"I do like Christmas after all," Kiro said in a whisper before falling asleep.

* * *

**You want a chapter more? Please tell me if you would like a second chapter…**

What do you think??

Please Review, it means a lot….


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone that have reviewed, and I'm sorry this took SO long. There has just been too much in my life and I didn't know if I wanted to continue this, but well I did ^^,

Enjoy ^^ and sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

* * *

It was still cold outside but for Kiro it was really warm and fuzzy. He could feel somebody snuggle closer to him and he knew it was Strify. Strify took in a large amount of air, a sign that he was awake.

"Good morning," said Kiro with a huge smile on his face.

"How long have you been awake?" Strify asked still close to Kiro, not wanting to let go.

"Long enough to see you sleep for a while, you look cute." Strify blushed a little but didn't replay.

A door slammed in a room next to them. It was Shin this time, last time it was Yu. Angry footsteps could be heard in the hallway.

"Shin come back, I didn't mean it that way!" Could they hear Yu scream after him. Sure Yu and Shin loved each other, but they still fight a lot sometimes. But this time it felt different, normally Shin wouldn't have made it to the living room before Yu had grabbed him. They heard the front door slam like the last door. Then the apartment went silence.

Some moments later Kiro and Strify could hear a light knock on their door. Romeos head came visible in the door.

"I don't think we will have breakfast together this morning, I think it's really severe this time." Strify and Kiro just nodded in respond and Romeo left them alone. They got dressed fast and leaved the messy room.

"We will eat out today," yelled Kiro before Strify and he went outside. The snow was still falling from the sky like the day they got together. They had been together for a month in two days. No one besides the three others and Strifys ex-girlfriend knew they were together, so they didn't hold hands or show any affection in public.

An Café was their favorite eating place, so they went there. It was soon noon so they ordered some eggs, bread and bacon. The waiter was a girl and she kept staring at Strify and sent him small smiles. It really irritated Kiro a lot.

"So you are on a little date with your girlfriend?" Asked the waiter Strify. A light chuckle came from Strify and Kiro just got red in the face. "It's not my girlfriend and it's a boy," said Strify and began to laugh a little. The waiter got huge eyes and fled the scene. She just managed to escape before Kiro jumped her.

"I hate when that happens," said Kiro and grumbled a little. Strify just smiled and looked out the window. He saw somebody outside and he recognized him immediately so he hid behind a menu card. Kiro looked at him with a puzzled expression. Strify looked over the card to make sure that the person outside was gone.

"Sorry," Strify said when he was sure that he was gone. Kiro just nodded and made a remark in his mind; 'I will ask him when we get home.' They just talked away and ate their breakfast.

They soon walked home in silence. 'I hope that he has forgotten about the incident this morning,' thought Strify and sighed. Kiro just looked at him when he sighed.

* * *

This morning everything just went totally wrong for Yu. He just happened to say something wrong to Shin, that upset him more than normally and the worst part was that he didn't know what it was that he had said or done wrong. Shin just slammed the door this morning and went out. He didn't have his telephone on him, so Yu didn't know where he was.

"Romeo, I just fucked everything up so much this morning," said Yu in a whisper and laid his head on his arms on the table. Romeo just shook his head and went over to Yu.

"Don't worry, if he isn't back around five p.m. we will go look for him." Yu just sighed and nodded slowly. After some silence minutes they heard the front door open. Yu jumped up and half run to the door. When he saw it was only Kiro and Strify he sighed disappointed and went back into the kitchen to sulk.

Kiro just winked at Romeo as a gesture. Then Strify and he went up to their room.

"Strify was what that hiding about?" Kiro asked the moment the door to the bedroom was closed. 'Scheisse, I thought he had forgotten about that,' thought Strify and a little sighed slipped his lips. Kiro just stood there and tapped with one foot waiting for an answer.

"What the hell I will just tell you then," said Strify and sat down on the bed. Kiro sat down beside him and looked at him.

"It's because my family is a rich German family and they want me to marry a German rich girl, but I don't want to so I ran away to here. Somehow they must have found me anyway," was the answer he came with. Kiro just stared in denial at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to marry some girl I don't love."

"Oh," was the only replay for Kiro. Strify saw the look on Kiros face and then he bent over and hugged him close. He started to kiss Kiros cheek and moved closer to his mouth. Their lips met in a soft kiss.

"I love you Kiro," said Strify into his ear. Kiro blushed a little and then kissed Strify in a deep kiss.

"Love you too, rich kid," said Kiro and giggled a little over Strifys sulking face. Then he kissed him again. His tongue moved over Strifys bottom lip asking for entrance. Strify gladly open his mouth and Kiro explored his hot cavern.

They now sat in front of each other and kissed hot and heavy. Kiros hand moved down to Strifys waist and up under his shirt. A little moan came from Strify. Kiros hand moved further up and found a hard nipple. He massaged it gently and got a moan in return. Soon Kiro had removed Strifys jacket and shirt. They parted for air and looked at each other. Then Kiro bent down and kissed his neck, he bite down and sucked until he had left a big mark on his neck.

Then he moved down to his collar bone and made small circles with his tongue. This made Strify gasp for air as he moved further down his chest. He laid his head back and enjoyed the sensational feeling he got. Kiro reached his pants and looked up to see if it was ok to move further. Strify opened his eyes and looked at Kiro when he stopped kissing him. He nodded and Kiro opened his pants. In a fast moment his pants was lying on the floor next to his shirt and jacket.

"Why is it only me that is this naked?" Strify asked with a smirk. Kiro just smiled and began to take his shirt of too.

"Oh no Kiro, my turn," said Strify and moved so he was on top now. He moved his hands up and down on Kiros front. Then they moved to his hips and his lips were firmly planted on Kiros. His tongue slipped into Kiros mouth and explored heavily. His hands were still on his hip but then they moved to his butt.

Kiro moaned into the kiss as their tongues played together. Strifys hands moved down to Kiros pants and removed them. Strify bite down on his chest and Kiro screamed and moan at the same time. Then Kiro put his hands on Strifys chest and pushed him down on the bed, so he was on top once again.

They were now both only wearing boxers and panting heavily. Looking into each other's eyes both also smiling.

"Ready to move a step further love?" Asked Kiro and looked down at him. Strify just nodded and Kiro bent down to kiss him once again.

* * *

Yu was still sitting in the kitchen and sulking after some hours. It was soon five p.m. and he was just waiting for Romeo to come home and help him. Romeo had said that he couldn't go out of the house before he got home again. The front door opened and he jumped out to the entrance. Romeo stood in the door looking at him.

"You can go now, I can't find him anywhere," said Romeo and walked in, letting the front door be open. Yu grabbed a jacket and ran outside. Before he had run far he stopped up and turned around. Then he ran back inside up till Shins room, he went to his drawer. Clothes flew everywhere and soon every drawer was empty, then he moved to his bed. Under the madras he found what he was looking for, Shins diary.

'I'm not supposed to look in this but I really don't have a clue where he is," thought Yu and opened the diary slowly.

He just skimmed the pages over not reading anything. He soon found a place where he thought there was something.

_Dear Diary_

_Today was a horrible day, Yu once again had a girl with him home. She was really beautiful, damn her and all other girls in this world. _

_I'm sitting in this house I always runs to when I need to get away. This is actually the first time I have mentioned this house to you isn't it? Well I will tell you where it is, only because I need to tell someone. It's behind the little station you know where I first met Yu…_

Yu didn't read any further he just ran out of the house and grabbed his jacket once again before he was out. Panting and sweating a little he kept running towards the station that Shin had mentioned in the diary. A fog was starting to surround him, the sun was starting to set and there wasn't any sounds other than Yu's breathing.

The station that Shin had talked about was now closed and totally empty. It gave Yu the chills. He first checked the station just to be on the safe side but he wasn't there. Behind the station was an empty house. It was dark and looked like more like a mansion. There was a gate there lead to the front door. On top of the gates side pillars sat a lion on each. The gate was open so Yu just went in. he reach the front door and opened it. It creaked a little and Yu looked in. There was dust everywhere so he could see footprints. He went in and followed the tracks. He soon reached a stair to the next level. He went up slowly trying not to make too many sounds. When he was up the stairs there was a long hallway and he followed the prints to a door in the back. He knocked before he went in.

In the window frame sat Shin, when he heard the door opened he looked with big eyes as Yu went in. On his face was there trace after tears and his eyes were red. Without saying a word Yu just walked over to him and hugged him close. He could hear small sobs against his chest. He stroke Shins hair and just hold him close. When the sobs ended he pulled a little away so he could see Shin better.

"Why did you run away?" Asked Yu and concern was in his eyes.

"It was… it was because of those pictures." Yu just looked at him and blinked. Before Shin started to talk again silence tears came running down his cheeks.

"My first love was a girl and I loved her so much. One day I found pictures of her ex-boyfriend and a week later she broke up with me," he said it in a whisper but Yu heard it clearly.

"Is that why you ran away, because I had pictures of one of my ex-girlfriends?" Asked Yu and looked down at Shin. He just nodded his head.

"I would never leave you Shin, I love you too much." When Yu had said that, Shin began to cry again.

"I love you more than anything too, that was why I ran. I can't handle if I would lose you," said Shin.

Yu hold him even closer and when Shin stopped crying, because he couldn't cry anymore, he pulled away a little once again. He learned down and placed a kiss on Shins lips, full of love and passion. Shin deepened the kiss with just as much passion and love. Yu's hands were down around Shins waist and Shins one hand was in Yus hair and the other one was around his neck. Yus tongue licked Shins bottom lip and Shin opened his mouth. Yu explored Shins mouth hungry, this made Shin moan. Soon the need for air was too much for them both and they needed to part. Yu smirked and rested his forehead against Shins.

"Let's go home," Yu said and smirked, Shin nodded and got on his feet.

* * *

Strify was half on top of Kiro, Kiros arm was around his waist and one of Strifys hands were on his chest. Kiro was the first to wake up in the morning. It was Sunday and the clock was 9 a.m. He looked at Strifys sleeping face and smiled. Strify began to wake when he felt someone stare at him. He opened his eyes and looked into Kiros eyes.

"Good morning rich kid," said Kiro with a smirk.

"Stop calling me that." Kiro just laughed a little.

Strify moved away from Kiros chest and laid on his stomach. Kiro just stood up and got dressed. When Strify tried to get up he made face like if he was in pain.

"Are you ok Strify?"

Strify just sent him a very cold and angry look before he stood up.

"It's all you fault," said Strify and got dressed. He couldn't walk properly and Kiro just smiled.

"It sounded like you enjoyed it just as much as I did." Strify just rolled his eyes and 'walked' out into the kitchen.

Yu and Shin was sitting next to each other, smiling and feeding one another. Romeo was also sitting at the table reading a news paper. Kiro was the first to enter and sitting down. All three stared at Strify as he 'walked' in and tried to sit down. Kiro kissed Strify on the cheek and they all started to eat in peace.

"I'm going to take a shower," stated Strify as he 'walked' away to the shower. Kiro just followed after sending the other three a smirk. He could hear the shower was on and something else. He walked to the bathroom door and listened.

_Lovesongs they kill me_

_they kill me, now_

_Lovesongs are killing me _

_are killing me, right now._

'He can sing!' thought Kiro, he had big eyes and a big smile on his face. Strify kept singing so he didn't hear Kiro walk in. Kiro started to take his clothes off, when he was naked he stepped into the shower. The second he stepped in Strify stopped singing and looked at Kiro.

"What are you doing?" Asked Strify still staring at Kiro.

"Taking a shower with my lover." Answered Kiro and kissed Strify. Strify immediately kissed back. They parted a little.

"I didn't know you could sing," said Kiro. Strify just blinked confused.

"Sing? I can't sing."

"Don't be stupid, you sing really well. Do you want to be the lead singer in our band?"

Strify just looked confused, still, but then he smiled and nodded. They kissed again.

"Hey guys, I have found our singer!" Yelled Kiro down to the others. He could hear them laugh and talk. Then Kiro pinned Strify to the wall and started to kiss Strifys neck. Strify just moaned and the future looked brighter for him. 'Let's just hope my family doesn't find me too soon,' thought Strify and then he gave all his attention back to Kiro.

* * *

**If anyone wants a chapter more just tell me and I will write it as soon as possible. ^^, I know it's not that long, but what the hell ^^,**

**Hope you all enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it ^^,**

**Please review, it makes me so happy XD**


	3. Chapter 3

DK: I finally updated this one… I actually think this chapter went well ^^

Voice in head: Oh really? It must be a joke, ha

DK: Don't be mean *smacks the voice*

Voice: Hehe, at least you don't own anything

DK: Sadly no T-T *sob*

Voice: _bah_ – song

DK: Enjoy ^^

* * *

Four month had passed since Kiro found out that Strify was going to get married. Strify saw the same man a couple of times those four months. He would never see him but Strify would still keep low for now.

Strify sat on his and Kiros bed, writing something down in a small notebook. Music was playing in the background, he just kept writing while humming with the music. The door opened ever so slowly. Strify didn't even hear it. Kiro walked in and saw Strify was writing something. He then grabbed Strifys book right out of his hands.

"Hey, it's mine!" Strify said and looked angry at Kiro.

Kiro began to read it, it some kind of a poem of some kind. When he had read it to the end he looked at Strify and ran out of the room with the notebook. Strify jumped up and ran after him. Just before he managed to grab him, he hid in Yu and Shins room.

"Uhm, what are you doing in here Kiro?" Yu asked as he and Shin was under the dune and cuddled just before Kiro interrupted them.

"Strify was writing something and I grabbed it. Then I read it and I thought you guys should see it too." He then showed them the poem that Strify had just written.

"Are you sure it will be ok," said Shin. Just as he had said it they could hear someone pounding on the door.

"Kiro, I'm going to kill you when I get you! Now open the damn door!" Strify shouted from the other side of the door. Kiro turned towards the two lovers on the bed and smiled a little nervous. Without a word Shin and Yu just read the poem.

"This is good," Yu said when they were finish. Shin nodded in agreement.

"I thought we could make music to it and it would be our first song. If Romeo is on it too," Kiro said and smiled.

Yu and Shin just nodded. Strify kept banging on the door and make curses towards Kiro.

"Can I hide here for some time?" Kiro asked nervous.

Yu just got up and grabbed Kiros arm.

"No you can't, I think you need a punishment." Yu opened the door and pushed Kiro out, then he smacked the door and locked it. Kiro began to get even more nervous as he saw Strifys angry look. On the way out Yu had given Kiro the notebook back to him.

"Here is your notebook, don't be mad," Kiro said with a low voice. Strify just took it and smacked Kiro on the head with it.

"Idiot," Strify said. Kiro could here he was about to cry, when he looked up Strify was already on his way to their bedroom and slammed the door and locked it. Kiro walked to the door and he could here small sobs from the other side of the door. He felt really bad for taking his notebook.

"I'm sorry Strify. I didn't mean to make you cry. I just thought it was really good, so I wanted to show it to the others. We all thought it was really good and we want to make music to it." Kiro leaned on the door frame and waited for Strify to do something.

"You all really thought that?" Strify asked in a low voice, Kiro almost didn't hear it.

"Yes we did. It was really good, now please open the door." There came small noises from the room and soon the door got unlocked and Strify opened it. Tear tracks could be seen on his face and his make-up was all over his face. This made Kiro smile and he touched Strifys cheek gentle. Kiro leaned closer and kissed Strify on the lips.

* * *

"We need the song done by Thursday and it is already Wednesday," Strify shouted through the apartment. They had spent a whole week only on the lyrics that Strify had written. They had rewritten them and they were almost done. They still had to add music to it. Shin and Yu was in a deep conversation about music for the lyrics. Kiro and Strify were going over the lyrics one more time. Romeo was talking to some music places and tried to get them a gig.

"What should we name the song? It's the last thing we need before the lyrics are done." Kiro looked at Strify and thought about it. Then he got an evil smirk on his lips.

"What about 'Strify is hot'?" Strify just rolled his eyes, but gave Kiro his reword anyway, a kiss on the mouth.

"Yu and Shin what are you saying to 'Escape to the stars'?" Shin stopped his jamming on the drums and Yu also looked up from his guitar.

"Sounds good to me," Yu said while Shin nodded in agreement.

"Where is Romeo? I need his keyboard for some music. I got this idea to the begging of the song," Yu said and looked around.

"He is trying to get us a gig before Friday, so we better finish the song tomorrow early," Strify said and sighed. 'Am I the only one there has everything planned and thought through?' He thought to himself as he held the lyrics. Yu and Shin got up and walked up behind Strify to read the lyrics. The door slammed open just the second they were finish reading. In came Romeo with a big smile on his face.

"I got us a gig on a night club tomorrow night," Romeo exclaimed happy.

"Cool," Yu said and gave him a thump up, "then we can maybe work on the music now? I have this idea for the intro." Yu and Romeo were already heading towards the instruments.

"Why don't you two relax, you are the ones who worked extra hard on this song." Kiro and Strify nodded and started to head out the door.

"We will be back before dinner," Strify said as he closed the door behind him and Kiro.

* * *

It was almost noon when they were done with the song. They all felt exhausted but happy too.

"Let's play it one more time and then we can get a little sleep," Strify said and stepped in the ground for a rhythm. Romeo and Yu began the intro and soon the others followed in the right order. The rehearsal went well, just small mistakes here and there.

"Okay, this one went well, let's get some sleep and three hours before we will get ready," Strify said and grabbed Kiros hand and headed for their bedroom. Yu grabbed Shins wrist and took him to their bedroom. Romeo just rolled his eyes and walked to his room as well.

"Remember to get some sleep!" Romeo shouted in good nature.

The alarm clock went off but Strify just snuggled closer to the warmth. His warm pillow began to move so he groaned a little annoyed.

"Strify we need to get up and get ready, you are always the first one up," Kiro said while he stroked Strifys soft hair. Strify sighed and got up, then he headed for the shower.

"What about we shower together? It will be faster," Strify got a little sparkel in his eyes as he said it.

"No sex Strify, just go shower and I will wake the others up." Strify pouted but walked into the shower anyway. He stripped fast and hurried to finish. They only had one shower down the hallway.

Kiro knocked on Romeos door, then he went to Shin and Yu's. As he had woken everyone up he went to the kitchen and began to make some fast food. He heard the bathroom door open, he smiled to himself when he heard Shin and Yu's door open.

"No sex in the shower today guys," Kiro yelled. He could hear Yu sigh and Shin giggle a little embarrassed.

There was chaos through the whole apartment the next two hours. Cloths were everywhere, screaming and shouting could be heard all over the place. Things like 'where is the eye shadow' or 'where is that shirt.' The time just flew away in seconds, or so it felt like for them.

"We need to go now if we want to make it on time," Strify yelled and tried to drown the others shouting. The other finished as fast as they could and soon they were on their way down to the van. All the instruments were also in the van so they were seated a little tight. Romeo was the one to drive but no one sat beside him, let's just say the seats wasn't really there.

They arrived at the club just on time to get ready. The club was almost full and the atmosphere was great. People were exited and it the excitement filled the warm and thick air.

"So do you guys have a name?" The owner of the club asked. They all looked at each other suddenly Shin spoke.

"We are called Cinema Bizarre." The owner nodded and pointed at the stage.

"You can start setting your gear up now, be ready in five minutes." They all rushed to get their stuff ready in five. Suddenly the crowd began to be impatient and began to yell for them to begin. Strify looked a little nervous at the others. Kiro send him a reassuring smile. The band nodded as a sign that they were ready to begin.

"Hallo there, we are Cinema Bizarre and this is our first show. We have a song for you tonight and it's called 'Escape to the stars'." Strify moved to the edge of the stage. He smiled happy out to the crowd, some of them began to scream a little as the band stood ready to begin. Strify then raised his right hand with the microphone in up into the air. He looked down at the ground, his hair felt softly in front of his face. Yu and Romeo began the intro and the crowd became silent. While his hand was in the air he began to swing his body to the music.

_I'm sick and tired of this so-called life__  
__Without room to breathe__  
__I toss and turn in my bed all night__  
__Am I the only one who finds no peace?_

Strify sang as he began to move around on the small stage. He walked over to Yu and walked around him.

_What are you waiting for?__  
__What are you waiting for?_

Then he walked over to Kiro and placed his hand on his back.

_Escape to the stars__  
__Feeling so free__  
__Just you and me__  
__Escape to the stars__  
__Chasing a dream__  
__All that we need is to believe__  
__Escape to the stars__  
_

While he sang that he moved back to the middle. Then he began to dance a little, or more like just moving his body. The audience began to feel the music too and began to move to it. What they didn't know was that two people in suit in the back began to whisper. They had small notebooks with them so they could write thing down in them. At the other side in the back stood another man in a black suit, he had a small gadget in his ear. It looked like was talking with someone on a phone.

In the part where Strify didn't sing he would just swing his hair a little and move his body in a dance like action, then he moved over to Romeo.

_I've always been the one to speak my mind__  
__Strove against the stream__  
__Take on the system or leave it behind__  
__And you will find a new reality_

_What are you waiting for?__  
__What are you waiting for?__  
_

When he began to sing again he moved in front of Shin, face out to the crowd. Then he moved back in the center. Yu and Kiro moved into the center just a little bit to the left. They were in front of each other while they were playing.

_Escape to the stars__  
__Feeling so free__  
__Just you and me__  
__Escape to the stars__  
__Chasing a dream__  
__All that we need is to believe__  
__Escape to the stars_

The crowd really began to move and put their hands in the air.

_Overcome gravity__  
__Holding you down__  
__On the ground__  
__Free from insanity__  
__No one else is around_

You could really see that Strify gave it his all and put all his emotions into his singing. Yu and Kiro were also dancing a little, the same with Romeo. They all really showed what they could. The song soon ended and the crowd was going crazy with screaming.

"Thanks, it was a pleasure playing for you. You rock!" Strify shouted and the whole band got on a line and bowed for the crowd. They all waived, then in two minutes they had all their gear together and out of the club.

"That was awesome," Yu said as he leaned up against the van while he sighed with happiness. The rest just nodded. Suddenly two guys in black suits were in front of them, the same guys who had been in the back with notebooks.

"Hallo, my name is Mr. Johnson and this is my partner Mr. James. We are from Universal Music Group," one of them said and took his hand out. Romeo was the one to take and shake it.

"I'm Romeo the bands current Manager and keyboarder. This is Strify the singer. Here we have Yu the guitarist, Shin on the drums. The last one here is Kiro on the bass." When he had introduced the band he looked Mr. Johnson in the eye.

"Would you like to sign a contract with us?" When the words had left his mouth the band looked at each other and burst out in screams and hugged each other.

"Come to an interview in two weeks. Call this number and we will arrange a meeting." Mr. James then handed Romeo a card and they left.

"Let's go celebrate," Strify said and closed the van. They all just walked away and made a lot of happy noise.

The streets were silent until five guys came running down them.

"Let's go clubbing, I know the coolest place," Romeo yelled as they ran downtown. They soon reach the club and got in without trouble. The music filled their ears as they entered. The bar wasn't far from the big dance floor.

A DJ was at the back and did what a DJ would normally do. They were all amazed at the club. It was decorated really pretty, dark colors on the wall, the music just low enough that they could actually speak in the other end of the club. The drinks were even pretty cheap. The dance floor would shift between a lot of colors and patterns. The first thing they did was go and bye some drinks. Then Romeo went outside to call a friend of his so he wasn't alone between the love sick couples. But unfortunately he couldn't make it.

Strify grabbed Kiro and Yus hand's, while Yu grabbed Shins and then Kiro took Romeos hand. Strify headed towards one of the tables in the back. They all sat down with their drinks and began to talk.

"Cheers for our musically future," Strify said and raised his glass in the air. Everyone did the same and they said cheers and drank the alcohol they had on the table. The next song the DJ played was a German song. Strify looked up with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Let's dance, I love this song," He said and jumped up while he pushed Kiro out on the dance floor. They were all a little drunk, they had all had a lot of drinks so far. The alcohol made them all a lot happier and they all danced together. They bumping into each other and just laughed. The song ended and a more sensual song came as the next one. They still stood tight together and began to grab and touch one another. They all just laughed and played along with it. Suddenly Romeo and Yu were kissing. First Shin felt some jealous run through him but then he decided that we wanted to have his own fun. He grabbed Kiros collar and shoved his tongue into his mouth. Strify pouted a little but then he joined Kiro and Shin.

The song ended and so did their make out sessions on the dance floor. They danced some more, just without the kissing. Soon they were a bit tired of dancing and wanted more drinks. Romeo walked to the bar to get the drinks. He had just paid for the drinks when he felt a hand on his ass. He looked up to find a tall male standing next to him. 'What the fuck is this,' Romeo thought but said nothing.

"Up for some fun? Was that guy your boyfriend or something?" He asked. His voice was really deep and masculine. Romeo just rolled his eyes and pushed his hand away while he balanced the drinks on the other hand.

"Not with you. I'm straight." The guy looked at him and Romeo stared at his eyes. He could see lust and anger in them. 'This isn't good.' Just as the thought had crossed his mind the guy laid his arm around his shoulders.

"Come on. You don't just kiss a guy and then say you are straight. I have an apartment nearby," the guy bent down towards his ear. Romeo tried to take his arm away from his shoulders but the dude just wouldn't leave him alone.

"I don't want anything to do with you, let go of me and then leave me the hell alone."

"Rauw, I like them feisty." Suddenly he kissed Romeos cheek. The other band members had seen it all and then Yu got up and walked up to them.

"Get your filthy hands of my friend," Yu said and glared at the guy.

"If he's not you boyfriend, then leave us alone." Yu got really angry and that didn't happen very often. Shin saw the look on his lovers face and ran to them. He pushed the guys arm away from Romeo and took the drinks. Then he walked back to the table.

The guy was about to grab Shin as he left. Yu just grabbed his wrist. The man hissed in pain. In the meantime Romeo had left to sit with his friends. All eyes were on Yu and the creepy guy.

"I told you to leave my friend alone but you do not touch my boyfriend," Yu snarled. Then he let guys wrist go and turned to walk away.

"Watch out!" Yelled Romeo as they guy punched Yu in the face. Yu stumbled to the ground. Within two seconds he had gotten up again. A little trail of blood came from his bottom lip. Then he punched the guy in the stomach. The guy grabbed his hurting stomach and groaned. Yu was just about to punch him in the face when someone grabbed him from behind. It was a bouncer, another bouncer had then grabbed the guy. Without a word they carried them to the door and kicked them out.

"No fitting in the club, go home!" Said one of them and closed the door. The guy was about to attack Yu again when he heard police sirens in the distance so he fled the scene. Yu rubbed his butt and looked up as the door opened again. There the rest of the his friends stood there. Shin walked over to Yu and sat down beside him and hugged him close.

"My strong hero," Shin said into Yus neck and planted small butterfly kisses on it.

"Thanks Yu," Romeo handed Yu a hand to pull him up. Kiro stood there snuggling into Strifys chest.

"Let's go home and sleep," Strify said and started to walk out on the streets. Suddenly he felt a chill go down his spine. He looked around but didn't see anything. Suddenly a black van with toned windows came from a side road and stopped right next to them. Strifys grip on Kiro tightened as he feared who it could be in the van.

Two men dressed in black suits came out of the side door and grabbed Strify. They pushed Kiro away from him. Romeo just managed to grab him before he landed on the ground. They all looked with big eyes as Strify disappeared into the van. The car accelerated and drove away. Without thinking Kiro began to run after the car.

"STRIFY!" He screamed so loud he could. Seconds after the van was totally gone and Kiro stopped running. He just looked after his lover. 'What is happening Strify?' Kiro thought while the others caught up to him.

* * *

TBC

There is only one chapter left and an epilogue ^^, wii I think I can finish this story soon =)

Please review, it makes my day and maybe I will update early XP


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo again, here is a long chapter, the longest I have ever written ^^, Hope you enjoy and there is only a epilogue left of this one XP

_Blah_ = Talked in German, I don't write in German because I suck at it ^^

(Bah) = AN

xXCBXxxXCBXxxXCBXxxXCBXx

Kiro were walking around in the apartment. He didn't know what to do. He had spent the whole day going through Strifys stuff, even though he felt bad about it. The worst thing was that he didn't find a clue to where he lived. He somehow just knew that he was back in Germany. It had been almost two days since Strify was taken. Kiro hadn't slept in those two days, big bags could be seen under his eyes. He hadn't eaten very much the last days either. Without knowing it his body was beginning to shut down.

"You need to eat Kiro and sleep for that matter," Yu said and tried to pull him to the kitchen. Shin and Romeo was cooking dinner.

"I'm not hungry," Kiro said, his voice was very weak and he had almost no strength back. He tried to take his hand back but as he did that the world began to spin. Suddenly he couldn't feel his legs and everything went black.

Yu looked at Kiro as he began to shake and sway. He managed to grab him a little awkward.

"Romeo can you please help me," Yu said while he tried to move Kiro to the couch.

Romeo came out of the kitchen and saw Yu standing with Kiro in his arms. Without a word he just raised his eyebrow and took Kiros legs. They put him on the couch and looked at him for a moment.

"What happened?" Asked Romeo as he started to go back to the kitchen. Yu leaned against the couch with crossed arms.

"I think his body gave up. I will go call the doctor."

15 minutes later the doctor arrived to their apartment. He checked up on Kiro and turned to the others.

"He is just sleeping, nothing to worry about." They all sighed with relief.

"When he wakes up you have to get some food and water in him. It would be best if you woke him up in an hour or so." Shin nodded and escorted the doctor to the door.

The three of them sat down at the coffee table, normally they would eat in the kitchen but under the circumstances they took it all into the living room. They were almost finished with their meals when Kiro began to wake up. He groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Hallo there. The doctor said you should eat and drink and then rest some more," Shin said and handed him a plate of food. Kiro just took it and began to eat.

"What happened?" He asked in between his eating.

"You fainted," Yu simply stated. When he was finished eating he sat up and headed for his room when the phone rang. Without looking at the number he just picked it up.

"Hallo," he said when he picked it up.

"Can I talk to Kiro?" A man's voice asked. Kiro could here he wasn't American, he had a funny accent. Somehow it reminded him a little of Strifys cute little accent.

"I'm Kiro."

"I have orders from Master Strify to inform you that he doesn't want you to contact him again. He is going to marry a fine girl from Germany." The man then hung up and left a stunned Kiro to stare at the phone. The others were just looking at him while he stood by the phone and gabbed like a fish.

"Who was it?" It was Romeo who had spoken. Kiro snapped out of it and turned around.

"He said never to contact Strify again, he is home and is getting married," Kiro said in a toneless voice. Without another word he turned on his heels and headed up to his room. He closed the door silently. Soon they could here small sniffles coming from his room.

"What was all that about?" Yu questioned the other two. Shin looked down at the table with a thoughtful expression. Yu looked over at Shin.

"What's on your mind honey?" Yu asked as he began to stroke Shins hair.

"I'm just trying to figure out a way to help Kiro." They were all quiet for some time. Suddenly Shin jumped up and ran to the phone. He pushed some of the buttons and a number showed on the little green screen.

"Guys I think I might have something," Shin told them. They both got up and Yu wrapped his arms around his waist and laid his head on his shoulder. Shin pointed at the number on the screen.

"The guy left his number behind." A smirk crept up on Shins lips.

"You are a genius," Yu said and began to kiss Shins neck. Small moans escaped his lips. Romeo just rolled his eyes. Yu began to lick and place small bites on his neck. Romeo cleared his throat and looked at them.

"Shouldn't we go talk to Kiro and what is your plan exactly?" Romeo asked.

"I will tell, when we all is gathered in Kiros room," with that said they all moved towards Kiros bedroom. Shin just opened the door without knocking. Kiro was sitting on the bed, trying to wipe the tears away.

"It's going to be okay," Romeo said as he sat down beside Kiro and rubbed his hand up and down his back. "Shin has a plan he wants to tell us about." Kiro looked up, first at Romeo then at Shin. Yu was still holding Shin by his waist.

"The man left his number on our phone, so I was thinking maybe we could search the number and maybe get an address. If we are extremely lucky." A hopeful smile came upon Kiros lips as he stood up and walked to the computer. He turned it on and the others stood behind him. Kiro typed the number into a German search database. After a minute of the searching, nothing turned up. Kiro sighed and looked down. He felt a hand on his shoulder there slowly began to move him away from the computer. It was Romeo who now was sitting in front of the computer. He searched around on the internet for some time and found a suspicious looking search site.

"It doesn't look like a search site," Yu said. Romeo just smirked before he replied.

"Don't worry, if you know the right codes this site can give you the most cool information on people." A small chuckle came from Romeo and Yu just raised an eyebrow. Romeo began to type away on the keyboard. The site began to change and all sorts of numbers ran around on the screen. To the others it just looked like a big blur of numbers and signs moving over the screen.

"How can you find anything in this mess of numbers and symbols?" Asked Yu while he still hugged Shin. Lately Yu had been clinging to him like a little lost puppy. Every time Shin tried to ask him he would just avoid the subject and talk about something else.

"You just need to know what you are looking for," Romeo said and suddenly stopped. He clicked on different numbers and signs while his fingers ran over the keyboard. A pink site suddenly flashed up. A big flashy sign on the site said 'Find rich true love'. Romeo typed the number into the search area.

"Isn't this hacking or something?" Kiro asked in a whisper but loud enough for the others to hear.

"Yes it is hacking, but I know a way to delete my tracks pretty well," a smirk was all over Romeos face as he said it.

A 'pling' sound came from the computer and they all turned to it. There on the screen was an address.

"Wow, it actually worked," Yu said in astonishment. Romeo wrote the address down on a slip of paper.

"Now all we have to do is buy tickets to Berlin and bring him home," to everyone's surprise it was Kiro who had said it and he was now jumping happily around in the room while clapping his hands.

"We can't afford that," Romeo stated and looked at Kiro who was now blushing.

"Strify gave me some money as an anniversary gift, it's enough to buy us tickets there and home again," Kiro said in a low voice and a scarlet color spread on his entire face. The other just gabbed at him but said nothing. Kiro grabbed the keyboard and the mouse and reserved four tickets. He didn't buy home tickets yet because he didn't know when they would come home.

They all went to sleep and woke up early in the morning.

xXCBXxxXCBXxxXCBXxxXCBXx

The airport was full of people and the four guys had a hard time getting to their gate. They soon made their way to the gate and got checked in.

"We have an hour before the plain is boarding," Yu said and winked at Shin. Kiro just grabbed Romeos arm and started to walk away. Yu and Shin walked in the other direction, probably to spend the time 'together'. Romeo and Kiro sat down on a bench.

"I miss him really much and I'm scared," the last part was said in a whisper. Romeo just put his arm around his shoulder in a friendly manner.

"I'm sure he misses you too," Romeo said and hugged Kiro.

With Strify:

"_I don't want to marry some stupid chick_," Strify yelled at his father.

"You _do as I say! I'm your father and you are going to marry her_," his father shouted back.

Strify had had enough and slammed the door.

"_Don't_ _you dare slam that door Strify! You have an hour to get ready to the meeting with her_," with those words his father left.

'How can they be so damn stupid? I don't want to marry her. I don't care about money or status I just want to be with Kiro.' Suddenly rage took over his body and he began to scream and trash the room. He grabbed the pillows on the bed and ripped them apart so there were feathers everywhere, then he took a chair and smashed it into a mirror hanging on the wall. He had spent half an hour on trashing the room. He panted heavy and sweat was running down his face.

'I need to refuse her at that meeting.' With that in mind he showered, got dressed and left the room. He walked down the long hallways of his mansion to two big doors at the end of one of them. He opened the doors to reveal a large room. A big round table was standing in the middle and the room was decorated with all sorts of paintings.

A young female stood up from her chair. She had long straight brown hair and a flower dress on. Strify sighed and walked in. His father stood a few meters to her left, on her right stood her father. Strify walked in and stood at the other end of the table.

"_Can I speak with her alone_?" Both fathers nodded and the girl started to walk up next to Strify. She nodded and Strify began to walk away. They walked in silence as they moved down the hallway. Strify opened a small door to his right side.

"_Please sit down_," Strify said and took a seat himself. The girl sat down opposite of him.

"_I can't marry you. I don't care what my father said or didn't say I'm not marrying you_." Strify crossed his legs and arms over his chest. An angry look came in her eyes as she answered back.

"_I have been waiting years for this. In those years you have done what you wanted, you even ran away. You can't run anymore and you are going to marry me_."

"_How can you marry someone you don't love? Someone you don't even know_?"

"_Because it's my duty to do so, but you can't think about anyone else than yourself_." The anger in her eyes had flamed into rage as she spoke.

Rage began to flow through Strifys veins as well. 'How can she say something like that!'

"_I'm not selfish! I don't love you and I never will. I love someone else and I'm not about to let that person down just because of some stupid money or status_!" Yelled Strify as he clenched his fist. The girl didn't say anything to that, she just looked at him.

"_We don't need to love each other but we are going to get married_!" She stood up and walked out the door, when the door slammed Strify jumped up but when he came to the door it was locked. 'Damn that bitch.'

Back to the others:

The plain had taken off from the airport an hour ago and most people were sleeping or relaxing. They were flying in the middle of the night. Kiro had bought them first class tickets because the trip took so many hours. Shin laid on Yus lap and slept peacefully. Yu ran his fingers through Shins blond hair. Romeo and Kiro were seated behind Yu and Shin. Romeo was sleeping against the window while Kiro was wide awake, his hands grabbing the seats armrest. His knuckles turned white while he tried to breath. Kiro closed his eyes and tried to think of anything except the plain.

xXCBXxxXCBXxxXCBXxxXCBXx

The flight took almost 13 hours and Kiro hadn't slept the whole time. When they were about to land he was still clinging to the seat. Romeo woke up for the fifth time on the trip just before the landing. He looked over at Kiro and saw that he hadn't moved at all.

"Hei Kiro, you okay man?" Kiro just kept his look straight forward.

"I'm scared of flying," Kiro admitted and turned his face to Romeo. Romeos eyes went wide and he just stared at him.

"And you took a flight to Germany from Miami? Are you insane?"

"No just in love," Kiro said and chuckled with a nervous laughter.

The plane landed without anything out of the ordinary. They passengers left the plane quickly and the four guys now stood outside Berlin airport.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Kiro asked.

"I bought a map in a shop here," Shin said as he pulled a map out of his pocket. 'Of course he has a map, he is the next more organized person after Strify.' When the thought came to his mind he felt depressed again.

"How much money do we have? Can we afford a rental car?" It was Romeo who asked.

"Yes, not a big one but we can afford a normal standard car," Kiro answered and pulled out his wallet. Romeo grabbed it and started to walk towards the rental shop. After some time Romeo pulled up next to them in a Mazda 5, the newest model (I could think of anything else -.-').

"Look, we could afford a bigger car with room enough to our luggage and all," Romeo said through the window that he had scrolled down. Yu just rolled his eyes and took the entire luggage and put it in the trunk. Kiro got in next to Romeo while Shin and Yu took the backseat. Romeo began to drive down the nearest highway.

They had been driving for hours. Shin tried to guide them as good as he could but he had a hard time finding the specific roads.

"Stop here!" Shin suddenly said. Romeo hid the brake and pulled over.

"I think I know where we are, look at this," he said as he pointed at a spot on the map.

"It's here, we actually made it!" Kiro exclaimed. They all exclaimed there happiness and hugged each other wildly.

"His house should be at the end of this road," Yu said and pointed at the road up ahead. Romeo stepped on the speeder and drove up the road. At the end of the road stood a big mansion, they all looked at it in awe. In front of the mansion was a gate with two lions on each pillar. They all got out of the car and walked up to the gates. A speaker was on one of the pillars. Kiro tried to open the gate but it was locked. Shin then walked up to the speaker and pressed the speak button.

"_Who are you?_" A man asked in German.

"I don't understand German," Shin said.

"Who are you?" The man asked again just in English.

"I'm Shin and this is my friends, I'm from the USA. I'm a friend of Strify." There were a minute of silence before the man spoke.

"Strify doesn't have friends from the USA, he is not allowed to see anyone before the marriage if he did." Shin sent the others a look before he turned to the speaker again.

"Oh, I'm sorry for the mistake."

xXCBXxxXCBXxxXCBXxxXCBXx

The gang had checked in at a nearby motel. They were trying to find a plan to get into the mansion.

"Does anyone have a laptop or a computer with internet?" Romeo asked the others. No one answered him.

"Let's try and find a computer café." They soon left the motel in the car and drove into the city. It didn't take them long to find a place with a computer and internet. Romeo paid the man for twenty minutes on the computer. He sat down at it and entered the internet. He typed into some weird looking sites but no one said anything. It didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. It was a blue document over something. They left the café, no one said anything before they were all in the car.

"What is that?" Yu asked Romeo.

"It's a layout of Strifys mansion and before you ask, yes I hacked the information and yes it's illegal and we can go to prison."

The others just looked at him as if he were crazy. When they entered the motel they laid the plans all over the table and on one of the beds. They spent around 15 minutes just studying the plans before anyone spoke.

"I got an idea!" Shin said. "We just need to distract the guards and then climb in here," he pointed at an air tunnel there were big enough to fit a person. "Then we can climb to the room here and then try to find Strify. We just have to do it before it gets dark. We have around two hours to get there and be ready."

Shin began to put more details to his plan as they began to get ready. They all changed into dark clothes and put on hats that they had with them from Miami. Romeo grabbed the car keys and they all left. There weren't many cars or people out in the twilight.

"Yu you will try and distract the guards, Kiro you should probably have the car keys," Shin said in a whisper as Romeo handed over the keys and Yu began to sneak behind the bushes. In the meantime while Yu were trying to get the guards attention, Shin gave the leads towards the air tunnel. Suddenly they could here guards shouting.

"Ha ha, you can't catch me," Yu said in a sing-a-song voice. Then he began to laugh while he ran around like a fool.

"This way," Shin whispered as he sneaked along the building. The two others followed him close. They could still hear Yu in the background as they reach the air tunnel. Shin got in with the help of a crowbar. They crawled in and Shin was still leading.

"We should be here now," Shin said and stopped. They crawled out and was in a small room, it looked like a closet of some kind. Kiro slowly opened the door and looked around, he couldn't see anyone. Suddenly they heard banging on a door just down the hallway. Suddenly someone started yelling.

"Oh my god, it sounds like Strify," Kiro whispered.

"Go, we will guard the door," said Yu as he pushed Kiro out the door. Kiro ran to the door.

"Strify is that you?" There was a moment of complete silence.

"Kiro?"

"Yeah, it's me Strify," Kiro said as he unlocked the door with a key that laid on a table next to the door. The door opened to reveal a tired looking Strify. Kiro took the three steps forward and wrapped his arms around Strifys waist. Strify put his arms around his shoulders and squeezed him hard against his body.

"I missed you so much," Kiro said while he laid his head on Strifys should close to his neck. Strify didn't reply he just raised a hand and tilted Kiros head up towards his. He closed the distance between them and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Strify pressed his tongue into Kiros mouth and Kiro let a moan escape his mouth.

"I'm not going to marry her love. If I have to runaway then I will do that," Strify said and kissed Kiros face.

"Shit, someone is coming we need to hide," Shin said and ran into the room with Romeo right behind him. Strify looked at them blinking before he let Kiro go and closed the door. Romeo opened the closet and got in, between his clothes on one side. Shin closed the closet for him and looked around to find a hiding place for himself. He then got on his knees and crawled under the bed. Kiro was about to find a place for himself when the door slammed open and an angry looking lady stood in the doorway. She had crossed her arms and glared at Kiro.

"_Who is he and what is he doing in here_," she said in German with an angry tone. Strify looked at Kiro for some kind of approval or something. Strify walked over to Kiro and leaned down so he could speak into his ear.

"I'm going to tell them we are together," he whispered before he headed towards the girl again. Kiro tried to understand what they were saying but he couldn't hear it. Suddenly the lady raised her hand and slapped Strify on the cheek. Kiro walked up to her as she pulled her hand back to punch him again. Kiro grabbed her hand before it could collide with Strifys cheek again.

"Don't touch him," Kiro said in a snarl. The girl just looked at him with huge eyes. Strify laid a hand on Kiros shoulder to calm him down.

"Kiro this is my fiancé, that I'm so not gonna marry," he said as he put his other hand on Kiros other shoulder.

"_Maria this is Kiro, my lover_." The girl named Maria just looked at them both.

"Disgusting," she said in English with a German accent. She then turned around and left. Kiro sighed as he turned around to face Strify.

"Let's tell my parents, if they don't approve we will leave this place together," Strify said and caressed Kiros cheek. In the meantime Shin and Romeo came out of their hiding place.

"Take the car keys and free Yu. Strify where can Yu be?"

"They may have taken him to the shed in the garden just outside." Shin and Romeo nodded, Romeo took the keys and they left to find Yu. Strify took Kiros hand and left the room too. They walked in silence down the hall. They came to a staircase and Strify walked up. Another hallway came into eyesight, Strify then turned left and walked all the way down to two big wooden doors. Strify knocked on the door and opened it without waiting for an answer.

"_Dad are you in here?_"A man turned around from the window to look at them.

"_I thought you were locked in the room? Who is that?_" He asked as he pointed at Kiro. A blush spread across Kiros face.

"_I wanted to talk to you about something_," Strify said as he walked further into the room, still holding Kiros hand.

"_What is it?_"Strify gulped and Kiro squeezed his hand a little for support. Kiro didn't know what they were saying, he could just feel that Strify was really nervous.

"_I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving with Kiro now and going back to Miami. Kiro is my lover and we love each other. I'm not going to marry anyone else than someone I love_." Strify took a deep breath but kept eye contact with his father. His father got a furious look in his eyes and he clenched his fist.

"_If you walk out that door with him you are no longer a part of this family and you can never come back!_"

"Goodbye dad," Strify said in English. He then turned around and walked out the room with Kiro right behind him, never letting go of his hand.

"What did he say?" Kiro asked as they walk through the mansion.

"It doesn't matter anymore, let's just go home and forget about them," Strify answered and they left through the main door without looking back. They all hurried to pack their stuff at the motel and catch a fly home. Strify and Kiro sat next to each other, Kiro laid against Strify.

Kiro looked up at Strify and began to kiss his neck. He made small twist with his tongue over the sensitive skin. A small moan escaped Strify as he laid his head to one said to give Kiro more access. Kiro bit down between his neck and shoulder. Strify gasped. Kiro moved his hand up under Strifys shirt and caressed his skin. Strify took his hand and bent Kiros head even further up. Then he bent down and let their lips meet. Strify had a hand behind Kiros neck while the other crept up under Kiros shirt. They both moaned when their tongue battle began.

"No sex on the plain please," Romeo said half as a joke.

xXCBXxxXCBXxxXCBXxxXCBXx

I know it's a bad ending and not very good, but there is still a epilogue, so just wait for it and I'm sure it will be better than this one ^^,

Please review


End file.
